HypoEarth
Welcome to HypoEarth! HypoEarth is the newest innovation in randomly creating storm scenarios across the globe, created by Fool13. All storms in HypoEarth are generated by a computer, and so nobody knows what will happen next. This project works in real-time with updates every six hours whenever my schedule allows. - - - - - - - - - - July 14, 2017 at 12:00 UTC TROPICAL WEATHER BULLETIN HYPOEARTH HURRICANE CENTER, MANCHESTER UK 1200 UTC FRI JUL 14 2017 1. HURRICANE AMY HHC is issuing advisories on Hurricane Amy, located in the Eastern Pacific. 2. TROPICAL STORM FENGSHEN HHC is issuing advisories on Tropical Storm Fengshen near Micronesia. 3. INVEST 90L A tropical disturbance is located 100 miles northwest of Grenada, in the Eastern Caribbean Sea. Development of this system is possible, though a dry air environment continues to dominate for the time being and exists throughout the eastern Caribbean. Interests throughout the Caribbean should continue to monitor the system. Chances of formation in the next 48 hours...10% (LOW) Chances of formation in the next five days...40% (MODERATE) CHANCES OF OTHER CYCLONE FORMATION IN THE NEXT FIVE DAYS Atlantic: LOW E. Pacific: MODERATE W. Pacific: MODERATE N. Indian: LOW S. Hemisphere: LOW Next update at 18:00 UTC, July 14 Hurricane Amy - 120mph, 959mb - 15.5N, 127.5W HURRICANE AMY ADVISORY #11 HYPOEARTH HURRICANE CENTER, MANCHESTER UK 0600 UTC FRI JUL 14 2017 ...AMY INTENSIFIES QUICKLY ONCE AGAIN... SUMMARY OF 0600 UTC...INFORMATION ----------------------------------------- LOCATION...NEAR 15.5N 127.5W MAXIMUM SUSTAINED WINDS...120 MPH...190KM/H MINIMUM CENTRAL PRESSURE...959 MB WATCHES AND WARNINGS -------------------------- There are no warnings in effect. FORECAST ---------- Hurricane Amy is currently located 1600 miles west-southwest of Manzanillo, Mexico, and continues to progress in an overall westerly direction. Amy has continued to intensify, and could reach Category 4 status this evening. Next update at 12:00 UTC, July 14 Forecasters can gain points by predicting the position and intensity of the system in 24, 48 and 72 hours. To make a prediction, visit this thread and start your message with the forecast time, followed by lat/long to the nearest degree, and wind speed in miles per hour. Example: +24h, 16 -128, 120, to predict that the system will be in its current position with the same wind speeds in 24 hours. You can do this at each 6 hour interval. - - - - Tropical Storm Fengshen ''' - 45mph, 996mb - 5.2N, 148.5E TROPICAL STORM FENGSHEN ADVISORY #8 HYPOEARTH HURRICANE CENTER, MANCHESTER UK 0600 UTC FRI JUL 14 2017 ...FENGSHEN DRIFTS SOUTHWEST... SUMMARY OF 0600 UTC...INFORMATION ----------------------------------------- LOCATION...NEAR 5.2N 148.5E MAXIMUM SUSTAINED WINDS...45 MPH...70KM/H MINIMUM CENTRAL PRESSURE...996 MB WATCHES AND WARNINGS -------------------------- A Tropical Storm Watch remains in effect for Satawal and Woleai, Micronesia FORECAST ---------- Fengshen has abruptly slowed down today, 160 miles southeast of Satawan, Micronesia, and is expected to continue towards the west or west-northwest over the coming days. Conditions remain marginal at this time, but slow development is expected in the next few days. Next update at 12:00 UTC, July 14 Forecasters can gain points by predicting the position and intensity of the system in 24, 48 and 72 hours. To make a prediction, visit this thread and start your message with the forecast time, followed by lat/long to the nearest degree, and wind speed in miles per hour. '''Example: +24h, 5, 149, 45, to predict that the system will be in its current position with the same wind speeds in 24 hours. You can do this at each 6 hour interval. Invest 90L - 20mph, 1012mb - 12.7N, 61.8W Now that an invest has formed, forecasters can gain points. If you think that Invest 90L will become a TD in the next 24 hours, please message 90L Yes in the comments or elsewhere to Fool13. If not, say '''90L No. '''If you are correct, you will gain 10 points each time. You can do this at each 6 hour interval. ---Season Scores--- AkioTheOne: 192 Money Hurricane: 148 Chapsteck4yurlipis: 111 Brickcraft1: 50 Bobnekaro: 40 Azure the Serval: 10 StrawberryMaster: 10 Category:Fool13 Category:Force 13 Category:Unfinished Articles